


Tony’s Bad Day

by Neverever



Series: 2016 Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a rotten day, made even worse when it looks like Steve has blown off their study date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony’s Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [AJ Reed/sleepawaythetroubles](http://sleepawaythetroubles.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [Secret Study Session.](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/146260264938/capim-tinybang-title-secret-study-session)

Tony dumped his books on his desk with a groan and threw himself on his bed. Jan would call him dramatic and ridiculous. But today was a freaking hard day – training at the blasting range and flying work all morning, followed by a quick lunch, and all afternoon working on the Iron Man suit and class with Pym. He barely had a break before he had to start on his tech homework. School was a constant grind. But if he was going to be a superhero, he would have to grin and bear it.

At least he wasn’t Steve, who was constantly on the move. Steve was either sparring, or running his daily marathons, or perfecting his jump from crashing helicopters, or surviving minefields, and …. Did Steve ever actually sleep? Whatever Steve did, he threw himself into it 100 percent, even dancing. Though Tony was convinced that Steve was trolling them by proclaiming his love for the Charleston, which was out of date even by WWII.

Tony studied the ceiling of his cramped first-floor dorm room. He drummed his fingers on his bed. Hmmm. Thinking about Steve. Steve working out on the obstacle course. Steve with a sheen of sweat and a too-tight t-shirt sparring with robots. Steve getting excited about fighting a tank. Steve studying, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he read his textbook. Eating like a horse morning, noon and night. That stupid silly shirt with the star on the front. The super-hot gun holster strapped to his super-hot thigh.

And Steve had completely blown him off when they were supposed to get together to study a couple of hours ago at the archives. Tony sighed. It wasn’t like it was important or anything. Steve had suggested it a couple of days ago, saying he was having a hard time in physics class. Not that Tony had made sure to take a shower today and make his hair look perfect, no big deal or anything.

Steve hadn’t showed. No text or message or anything.

Fury would have said something if Steve had been killed on a mission. Tony thought Fury would have said something. Maybe. He wasn’t all that certain, come to think of it.

“Want to go to Club A, Tony?” Jan shouted through the door. Oh, that’s probably why she texted him a thousand times for the past hour while Tony blasted all he could at the blasting range. Getting in some needed practice, that was all.

“No, go on without me!” Tony shouted back. He needed some quiet time, a little time to pull himself together. Not that he was falling apart or anything, but it had been a terrible day.

“Suit yourself. Don’t come whining to me later about being all alone, party pooper!” Jan said.

Tony closed his eyes.

Someone thumped on his door. “Tony?” he heard Steve call.

Steve. Steeeevveee. Tony sighed. Might as well get this over with, listen to whatever Steve had to say and then just live with the disappointment.

“Yeah – come in.”

Steve burst in Tony’s room with a sheaf of paper in his hand and dropped down on Tony’s bed, nearly launching Tony into the wall.

“Um, hi, Steve.” Tony propped himself up on his elbows.

“Hey, I’m ready to go when you are –“

“Uh, where are we going and can we put it off until tomorrow?” Tony wasn’t going to go anywhere with heartbreaker Steve right now. Even if his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue today, making Tony feel a touch weak in the knees.

“To Fury.” Steve pushed the paper at Tony. “I circulated a petition and everyone signed it – it’s to stop Pym from making you do that experiment where you get shocked for two hours. If Fury denies us, I’ll mobilize the other students to strike – we’re going to beat this, Tony. It’s not right what Pym is doing. I can’t stand bullies.”

Tony sat up. He swung his legs off the bed as he snatched the petition out of Steve’s hands. Steve wasn’t kidding. All the students had signed.

“Wow, Steve.”

“Fury has to pay attention now. He can’t keep telling me I’m making this up --”

“Is this why you missed our study thing?”

Steve’s face fell. “Oh.” His shoulders slumped. “Sorry, Tony, I got carried away with the petition.”

Aw, hell, Tony couldn’t stay angry at Steve when he was being all earnest and fighting the Man. He patted Steve on the back. “That’s okay -- we can figure out another time.”

“That’s nice of you, Tony. But I still feel bad for not showing up. I knew better.”

At that moment Steve’s foot caught on something under Tony’s bed. He reached down and pulled out the ‘Cap Wants You’ poster that Tony snagged from the recent academy event. For close personal reasons. Not to be shared with Steve.

“Oh,” said Steve.

“It’s not what you think!” Tony slanted a glance at Steve, who pursed his lips as he looked at the poster.

Steve’s lips curled into a smile. “Isn’t it?”

Tony’s heart leaped in his chest. “Maybe.”

Steve cocked his head to the side. “You know … I might have the Iron Man poster in my room.”

“Really?” Tony flushed. The thought of Steve with a poster of him in his room had certain arousing possibilities.

Steve’s eyes flickered down to Tony’s lips. He shifted closer to Tony. “Yeah, really.”

Tony had no idea who kissed who first. All he knew was that Steve was a better kisser that he expected. Steve kissed like no one Tony had ever kissed before. Like he was making up for a serious amount of lost time. His soft lips pressed Tony’s over and over again. Breaking off the kiss, Tony smiled when he saw Steve’s eyes closed. “Hey, you’re pretty good at that.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. “Um, thanks. I’ve been thinking about kissing you for a while now.”

“Well, what’s stopping you?” Tony teased.

From there, their kisses deepened. Steve placed his hand on Tony’s waist, where it fit perfectly, like it was meant to be there. Tony smiled into Steve’s kiss. He was never going to stop kissing Steve. Ever.

Tony swung his leg over Steve’s legs and straddled him. Wow, he had no idea that it could be this great kissing Steve. He slid his fingers under Steve’s chin to get a better angle for kissing. Then Steve ran a hand up Tony’s back under his t-shirt. “Do that again, Steve,” Tony gasped.

“This?” Steve trailed his hand down Tony’s back, sending sparks and shivers over Tony’s skin.

“Yeah, keep doing that.” A few more kisses, and a little tongue, more back caresses, and Tony was in heaven.

“Um, Tony, could -- could I take off your shirt? If you don’t want to, that’s fine too.”

Wow, for all of the day’s misery, this was sure making up for it. Tony planted a kiss on Steve’s nose and put Steve’s hands on the hem of his shirt. “Here.”

Steve lifted the shirt with trembling hands. Tony swallowed as Steve stared at him in reverence, like he was the most amazing person in the world. Steve was having trouble with the shirt though. “Let me help,” Tony said, putting his hands over Steve’s. With a tug and a pull, they managed to get Tony’s shirt off.

“Tony,” Steve gasped. He carefully put his hand on Tony’s chest. He traced the arc reactor with his fingers then leaned to give Tony a few kisses. “Wow.”

Tony was tempted to make a joke about seeing Steve naked after fighting AIM. But the look in Steve’s eyes took his breath away. Steve trailed a hand up and down Tony’s back. He thought and dreamed of doing this with Steve for such a long time. Steve was perfect, the greatest, and, wow, Steve needed to do more of that with his fingers right there in that spot.

Steve froze.

“What’s wrong?” Tony said, keenly disappointed at the sudden lack of action.

“I heard something.”

“Huh?”

“Like someone taking pictures with their phone.”

Tony swung his head around in time to catch Jan surreptitiously taking pictures of them. Click, click, click. “Jan, knock it off!”

All he got in return was a series of shrieks as Jan yelled at the other students. “I won! I won! I won the bet! And I have proof!”

“I don’t want to know,” Steve said.

“No, you don’t.” Tony ran his hand through Steve’s hair. “Want to go back where we left off?”

“Yeah.” Steve leaned in and started kissing Tony.

The dinner bell went off. “You know, I still need to explain physics to you,” Tony said.

“After dinner, we can come back here --”

“I’ve got a better idea. A lot of class buildings are empty at night, like the Power Gym.”

“Oh.” Steve blushed again. “But what about Jan’s pictures?”

Tony snorted. “I’ll fix that on the way to dinner.” He tossed his shirt on and brushed Steve’s hair from his face. “No one will see a thing,” he promised.

What a great day this turned out to be, Tony thought, as he headed off, hand in hand with Steve.

 

 

 

 


End file.
